Boku no Hanashi
by Kozato Oribe
Summary: Je n'aurai jamais du le réalisé, je n'aurai jamais du le connaître, et encore moins lui parler. Tout ça est arrivé si vite, que le temps de le réalisé, tout était déjà finit. Si jamais cela devrai ce reproduire, j'espère à n'avoir jamais existé pour cette fois là.
1. Prologue

Haizaki x OC

Lieu : Teikô

PP : Shihori Hirunaka

* * *

_Prologue :_

Qui aurait crue qu'un jour ce genre de chose m'arriverait ? Personne, ni même moi.

Dès la première fois que je l'ai vue, mon regard était captivé, mes yeux étaient rivées sur lui

À cause de sa chevelure cendrée ? Ou bien même de ses yeux gris claire ? Je ne saurais dire, il me captivais, il dégageait quelque chose de puissant, et froid.

Jamais je n'avais ressentit ce genre d'émotions, quelque chose m'attirait.

Et pourtant je savais que je ne pourrai jamais atteindre cette personne.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la première histoire que j'écris.. J'espère que cela vous plaira.. QwQ


	2. Chapter 1 : Le commencement

Pour ceux qui ont continué à lire l'histoire après le prologue, juste pour savoir ou je ne sais quoi, je voulais juste vous dire merci d'avoir prêter un peu d'attention à l'histoire. T/T

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : **Le commencement. **

La rentré venait d'arrivé, il était temps de faire place au devoirs et au études.

Le réveil venait de sonner, une nouvelle journée venait de commencer.

Une main tapota alors le chevet jusqu'à atteindre le réveil et le faire taire, une paire de yeux couleur amarante s'ouvraient doucement.

Le réveil affichait 06 :00 Am.

Elle voulut se recoucher, mais se força à se réveiller.

Elle marcha silencieusement et lentement vers la salle de bain avant de se regarder longuement devant le miroir.

Elle se contemplât longuement avant de remarquer que ses longs cheveux ( environ jusqu'à mi - dos ) étaient en bataille et qu'elle devait accéléré le pas pour ne pas être en retard, car oui, aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentré, le premier jour était important, on ne sait jamais vraiment pourquoi, mais le premier jour est et restera important, nos parents nous dirons sûrement que c'est le premier jour que l'on donne l'impression de soit au autres et mieux vaut qu'elle soit bonne ou je ne sais quoi.

Elle fit sa toilette, pris une douche avant d'enfiler son uniforme, elle se recoiffa et s'arrangea encore une fois avant de partir.

Tout était parfait a ses yeux, elle sourit alors devant la glace avant de partir de chez elle sans oublié son repas de midi et de manger son petit déjeuner.

Avant de sortir, l'horloge affichait 07h20 elle était pas très loin de l'établissement, le trajet lui prenais environ 20 minutes.

« À ce soir. » dit-elle simplement en sortant, bien que personne n'était présent.

Une fois arrivé devant l'école elle soupira avant d'avancer et de passé la grille, il y avait pas mal de monde devant les affichages, elle chercha alors son prénom dans une des affiches, bien qu'elle eut du mal elle réussi à le trouver dans la fiche de la classe 1-B : « Shihori ».


	3. Chapter 2 : Présente-toi !

Chapitre 2 : **Présente-toi !**

-**Shihori** P.O.V-

Arrivé en classe, je pris un siège près de la fenêtre au fond, tout au fond, et attendu, les élèves rentraient et sortaient, certains riaient et d'autre affichait de l'anxiété, d'autre se retrouvaient et certains restaient seuls, bien que cela ne risquait pas de duré.

Quand à moi, j'attendais, ennuyé, je ne connaissais personne et je ne comptais pas allée vers les autres. Je restais seule, comme toujours.

Les sièges se remplirent peu à peu, le professeur arriva enfin, et tout le monde était assis.

Quelle honte, le siège à côté de moi était vide.

Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais que quelqu'un soit à côté de moi pour devenir amis ou quoi que ce soit non..

De toute manière ce qui était important c'était mes études.

Oui, les études.

C'était ce qui me fessait tenir debout.

Pour l'instant..

Alors que chacun se présentait un par un, mon tour vint enfin, je me leva donc pour me présenter.

« Shiori Hi- » Avant de pouvoir finir ma phrase je fut coupé par un arrivant en retard.

Le bruit de la porte coulissante ouverte avec force avait retentit dans toute la classe, le silence était complet.

« A-ah, pardon pour mon retard.. »

Tous les regards étaient rivées sur la porte, un homme de notre âge un peu grand entra, sa chevelure était d'une couleur grise cendrée, et se yeux aussi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à ce moment là, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui, du moins c'était mon impression.

Toujours debout, j'assistais alors au dialogue de ce bel inconnu et de notre professeur qui le sermonnait alors pour son retard dès le premier jour.

« Aah, excusez-moi j'ai dis, ça ne suffit pas !? » Dit-il alors en augmentant le ton de sa voix d'un air ennuyé.

Il se gratta alors la nuque avant de se diriger à côté de moi, où il prit place là ou personne n'était.

La classe semblait avoir prit peur de lui.

Sûrement à cause de ses cheveux gris, et sa boucle d'oreille à l'oreille droite, ça lui donnait un air rebelle, délinquant.

Le professeur d'un air ennuyé, m'autorisa alors à continuer et je répéta alors rapidement ce que j'avais dis.

« Shihori Hirunaka. »

Avant de me rasseoir et que le cours continue, j'entendis alors le fameux retardataire me dire : « Petite. » enfin il ne me le disait pas, il parlait pour lui, j'en suis sûr.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir et de me sentir embarrassé, parce que oui, j'avais un petit complexe sur ma taille, je me disais alors que c'était dans ma tête et que c'était sûrement lui qui était trop grand..

ENFIN OUI. C'est lui qui était trop grand !

-Time skip.-

La pause déjeuner arriva enfin, je sortis mon repas, un bento traditionnellement, du riz, des omelettes et quelque saucisse pieuvre..

Alors que je m'apprêtais à manger, une main vient alors prendre, enfin piquer dans mon repas une de mes saucisses pieuvre, je me tourna alors vers celui qui était à côté de moi.

« T-Toi !? On ne t'a jamais appris que c'était malpolie de piquer ainsi dans l'assiette des autres ?! »

Je le regardais fixement en attendant une réponse.

Il pris alors une de mes omelette avant de la manger pour enfin me répondre.

« Juste une envie. »

Autant dire que la surprise était à son comble.

« P-Pardon ? »

« Je voulais dire.. Que je n'avais pas faim, et que j'avais envie de le faire. » Dit-il alors affichant un sourire désagréable.

« T-Toi, tu n'au-.. » Je ne pu finir ma phrase qu'il me coupa encore une fois.

« C'est Haizaki Shôgo pas ' toi ' . »

Sur le coup je n'ai pas pu répondre, c'était juste trop soudain.

« Haizaki Shôgo-san ? » Répétais-je alors.


	4. Chapter 3 : Ennemis pour stupidités

Chapitre 3 : **Ennemis pour stupidité.**

-**Shihori** P.O.V-

Il afficha alors un de ses nombreux rictus qu'il ne cessait d'afficher depuis un moment, je le trouvais plutôt désagréable pour ma part.

Juste après avoir dis son nom, il attrapa alors une de mes saucisse pieuvre pour la manger, comme si c'était une genre de récompense pour avoir dit son nom.. Mais une récompense pour lui.

« H-Hey ! C'est à m-Hum mouh ah ?! »

Je ne pu finir ma phrase, ce goujat venait de me surprendre, il m'avait fais manger ma nourriture, aucune façon de pouvoir profité du délicieux repas que je m'étais fais.

Ma compagnie était mauvaise, vraiment.

Son sourire remplie de malice et ses rires stupides, je ne supportais vraiment pas, et pourtant je restais là à côté de lui en me plaignant juste pour n'avoir en réponse des rires moqueurs..

Je n'étais pas du genre patiente, et tolérante, répondre à la provocation était mon genre, je pourrai même me vanter, sans vouloir me faire passé pour une crâneuse, que mon sport de prédilection était assurément le combat de rue.

Le temps ne m'est pas permis pour raconter mes exploits, alors passons.

Je pris alors ma paire de baguette, piqua dans une de mes omelette et saucisse pieuvre pour les enfiler dans la bouche de celui ci, qui riait les larmes au yeux, il se fut voir surpris de se retrouver la bouche pleine.

Je montra alors un sourire pleins de dédain et d'audace à l'être qui avait osé me provoquer.

La bouche pleine, il tourna vite fais sa mine, pour manger le repas forcé au risque de s'étouffer.

Une fois la tâche faite, il se retourna aussi vite qu'il pu, me fusillant alors du regard.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouvé un sentiment étrange, qui faisait bouillir mon sang, même si ce n'était rien, j'avais l'impression que cette année ne serait pas si ennuyeuse que ça.  
Tant bien même que notre premier regard échangé, était le signale de notre rivalité absurde.

Il était de toute manière impossible que l'on puisse s'aimé.


	5. Chapter 4 : Le quotidien

Chapitre 4 : **Le quotidien. **

Le lendemain, en rentrant dans la classe Shiori trouva Shôgo à côté de sa table, assis en lisant un manga.

Oui, elle eu du mal à y croire, dès le premier jour elle avait eut une très mauvaise impression de celui-ci. Pour elle ce n'était qu'un vulgaire délinquant et encore.

Elle s'assit à sa place, posant son sac sur la table avant de s'asseoir. Rien d'intéressant n'est ce pas ?

Le professeur arriva enfin, au plus grand désespoir de certain, relevant quelque tête d'endormis faisant revenir tous les élèves à leurs place.

Le cour d'anglais venait de commencer, l'appel des élèves, interrogation sur quelque sujets, toujours rien d'intéressant, tellement inintéressant que Shiori finit par bailler.

Reprendre les cours était évidemment quelque chose de dur à faire, se résilier à passer encore une année sur un siège avec des professeurs ennuyant qui te colle des interrogation à tout bout de champs, comment voulez vous être heureux de voir le quotidien fade ainsi ?

Le professeur parlait, parlait encore et encore, au bout d'un moment elle finit par écouter, elle n'entendit qu'un bout de phrase :

« ..Page 45 numéro 3 » 

Naturellement elle exécuta les ordres.

« Sensei, j'ai oublié mon livre. »

« Aah .. ? Hem.. Et bien partage avec Hirunaka. » répliqua le professeur en soupirant.

Au début Shiori n'écoutait pas vraiment, c'est quand elle entendit son nom qu'elle réagit.

Shôgo avait oublié son livre, et il était obligé de le partager avec elle, ils étaient au dernier rang tout derrière, tous les deux. Aucun voisin autre que Shiori et Shôgo.

Elle soupira profondément, elle n'était pas prête à bouger sa table pour lui, sûrement pas.

Il déplaça sa table, la collant bien côte à côte contre la table de celle ci, en retour elle lui donna son air le plus dépité qu'elle avait, il fallait bien qu'il comprenne qu'il était une gène en ce moment même.

Au lieu de se vexer, il afficha encore un rictus, c'était tellement désagréable, comme si il avait préparer le coup.

Elle arrêta alors de lui prêter attention en se concentrant sur le cour, étudier il faut, étudier elle fera.

Peine perdu parce qu'il venait de piquer sa trousse pour voir ce qu'il se trouvait dedans.

Il l'énervait tellement facilement, le professeur dos au élève écrivant au tableau, elle ne manqua pas de reprendre son bien en écrasant le pied de celui-ci, par tous les malheurs cet homme était très solide, elle essaya de reprendre sa trousse comme un enfant qui essayait d'attraper un bonbon tenue en l'air par un adulte.

Pas de progrès.

Il s'approcha d'elle lui chuchotant alors près de l'oreille : « Raté »

Sur le coup elle s'était reculé de quelque centimètre de lui.

Les joues un peu rosit elle tenait son oreille, elle avait entendu sa voix si près, ce mot si simple à dire et si bien articulait que la voix de Shôgo lui avait parut sexy, elle avait pu sentir la chaleur de son souffle de celui –ci, c'était tellement embarrassant parce qu'il se trouvait qu'elle était assez sensible.

Celui ci au premier abord fut très surpris de sa réaction, il l'avait pris pour un de ces chatons qui sautait en s'enfuyant dès qu'on les surprenaient, et ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire pour le moins désagréable.

Il venait de trouver un de ses points faible.

Le sourire s'élargit, et il posa la trousse. Il la trouvait si vulnérable à ce moment là.

Ce sourire plein de fierté qu'il lui fit la refroidit, il venait de trouver un de ses points faible, et ce sourire n'annonçait rien de bon.


	6. Chapter 5 : Malade de toi

Chapitre 5 : **Malade de toi.**

-Shihori P.O.V-

Ainsi les jours continuait, il m'énervait, je l'énervais, comme un jeu du chat et du chien.  
Les jours passaient et nous nous retrouvions déjà en Mai, les vacances d'été allaient arrivée, et le premier trimestre arrivait à son terme.

Les interrogations, les notes, les repas, c'était autant de prétexte pour se battre, comme une rivalité pour idiots..

Et des fois je m'interrogeais, on traînait souvent ensemble, mais est ce qu'on était vraiment en mauvais termes ? Ou bien amis ? Je ne pouvais juste pas comprendre comment les relations fonctionnaient, c'était vraiment étrange.

On avait beau se battre, on riait. Comment définir cette relation ?

Haizaki devait bien s'en foutre, je ne suis qu'une personne qui lui les cassait et qu'il trouvait marrante, comme une sorte de jouet.

Naturellement à force de traîner avec lui, les gens de ma classe ont commencé à être un peu plus polie envers moi, la raison ? Je traînait avec Haizaki, le fameux délinquant de la 1-B.

Traîné avec lui ne faisait qu'empiré ma situation, tout le monde pensait que j'étais amie avec cet idiot.

Pas une seule « amie ». Je soupira alors avant d'arriver en classe.

Ce fut tout à ma surprise de ne pas voir Haizaki aujourd'hui, en classe.

La classe paraissait paisible à ce moment là, tout était calme, j'avais juste l'impression d'être un mouton noir parmi des moutons blanc.

C'est comme si le seule fait que je me levais les effrayait, c'était stupéfiant.  
Cette fois ci, je ne mangeai pas en classe, mais sur le toit, au moins là-bas, je serais tranquille.

* * *

Mangeant seule sur le toit, je mangeais en observant le ciel bleu, jusqu'à voir un visage, c'était une personne avec les cheveux noirs, court. Il venait de se mettre devant moi, en évidence il voulait que je le vois. Je pouvais assurément dire qu'il était plus âgé que moi.

«A-Ah ? » Je ne pouvais qu'exprimer ma surprise sur le coup.

« Shihori Hirunaka ? »

« Hai. »

Il s'assit devant moi, les jambes croisés et me fixa longuement.

« Ano.. S-Senpai ? »

« Shûzô Nijimura. »

« Nijimura-Senpai. »

« Tu es ..Une amie à Haizaki ? » Me demanda-t-il alors.

« … Non. »

Définitivement non, amie avec lui, c'était impossible, quelqu'un de tellement idiot que lui arriverait il à ce faire des amis, d'ailleurs, ce Nijimura était-il un de ses amis ?

Une fois de plus je me remis à soupirer, je pouvais bien parler, je n'avais même pas une seule ami(e)s.

Donc oui, il pouvait se faire des amis. Tant bien que des ennemis.

Il me donna une adresse, et un numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier.

« Va voir cet imbécile, c'est un ordre de ton aîné. » et il repartit comme il était arrivé, comme une tornade.

« A-ah ?! Pourquoi pas vous, vous êtes son ami non !? »

J'eu beau crié cela, il était déjà partit, pour qui il se prenait celui-ci.

Je froissa alors le pauvre bout de papier, hésitant alors à le jeter par dessus le grillage je froissa le pauvre bout de papier en le mettant dans ma poche de chemise, continuant à manger.

Haizaki m'irritait même en étant pas là.

* * *

La pause de midi finit, et les cours reprirent, les heures qui passaient me paraissaient si longue, comme une éternité qui se défilait devant mes yeux.

À la fin des cours, on me convoqua à la salle des prof', je fis mine de sourire pour faire bonne impression, un professeur s'approcha de moi, me donnant un petit tas de copie.

« Peux-tu apporter tout cela à Haizaki Shôgo ? Ah son adresse est sur le dessus du tas, merci beaucoup. » Il referma la porte, me laissant planté devant la salle des professeur avec un tas de copie pour cet imbécile.

Je ne pouvait contester l'autorité de ce professeur. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne m'avait pas laissé le temps pardi !

Haizaki.. Haizaki, son nom m'étais revenue autant de fois pour n'avoir que lui en tête, je devais me rendre à son domicile, alors qu'il aurait bien pue rattraper demain .. Enfin comme si il allait le faire..

Mon sourire se fana aussi vite qu'il apparut, je devais lui rapporté ce qu'il avait manqué ? Je n'étais pas son chien quand même. J'aurais voulu répliquer mais tellement j'étais dépité, qu'un manque de force finis par apparaître.

J'étais épuisé.

Je pris alors mon mal en patience et accepta d'allée lui donné les cours et documents.

Il me rendait malade.

* * *

**Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui suivent cette histoires, malgré les fautes d'orthographe etc.. u'**

**Héhé.. Si vous avez quelque idée ou quelque chose comme ça je suis prenante ! Non pas parce que je suis en manque d'idée au contraire, je veux faire au mieux pour que le texte ai plus de cohérence et de richesses.. Et peut être plus long ? xD ( Je dis peut être n'importe quoi mais bon il le faut bien ! )**

**Enfin..Envoyez moi des idées ! QwQ Pitié.**


End file.
